


Just To See You Smile

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, Octopunk Media’s Detroit Evolution
Genre: Detroit Evolution, M/M, Nutcracker, Octopunk Advent, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Whenever Gavin and Nines pass by an antique store Nines always look at the nutcracker.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Just To See You Smile

Whenever Gavin and Nines leave work Nines would always look at the window of an antique store. He would stop and look at it and think deeply. Gavin would always notice that Nines isn't walking beside him and he would turn back and call Nines.  
  
Gavin was so curious one day so he asked Nines " what could be so interesting in that old shop for you to always get distracted?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing" Nines answered   
"Come on Nines, tell me" Gavin insisted  
  
He blushed "it's a nutcracker"  
"A nutcracker?" Gavin raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Yes, I feel bad for it. it's just standing there not serving it's purpose. It's not meant to be just displayed. It should be used to crack nuts"  
  
Gavin was holding back his laughter " you know it's just a toy and not an android right? It doesn't feel anything, Nines"  
  
Nines looked down in embarrassment" I know"  
  
"You're cute" Gavin smiled at him  
  
Nines blushed

  
  
A few days has passed

  
both Nines and Gavin were working on a case at Gavin's house.  
  
The files were all over Gavin's coffee table. Pictures of a few suspects were scattered on top of the files. " I can't think straight because I haven't had my coffee yet" Gavin scratched his head and looked at Nines.  
  
"Sure, I'll make your coffee" Nines laughed  
  
Gavin always keeps his mug at the kitchen table but Nines couldn't find it there. so he looked for it in the cupboards and found a familiar looking thing instead. When Nines realized what it was he gasped "Oh"  
  
Gavin heard him from the living room and laughed.  
  
It was the nutcracker from the antique shop. Nines took it out and smiled. He ran to Gavin.  
"You really bought it?... You ACTUALLY bought it? I can't believe it" Nines was so excited  
  
Gavin smiled "yea, I needed a nutcracker"  
  
Nines hugged Gavin "Thank you"  
Gavin smiled and rested his head on Nines shoulder for a while enjoying the warmth of Nines arms around him.  
  
Gavin slowly pulled away. "Now why don't you help me crack some nuts?" he gave Nines a few nuts he had in his pocket.

  
  
  
Earlier that day

Gavin entered the antique shop. The shop owner greeted him " How may I help you?"  
"I want to buy this nutcracker" Gavin pulled up his wallet "How much is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The nutcracker is not for sale" The shop owner felt bad.  
Gavin was shocked "why is that? "  
" It's part of our store display. We can't sell it"  
  
"Can't you just sell it to me and use another item?"   
  
"I'm sorry. we can't"  
  
"Please, listen....this nutcracker means a lot to my partner and he's been feeling down. I want to cheer him up and make him happy. I'm willing to pay any price for it, so please let me have it"  
  
"Any price?" the shop owner was surprised  
  
"Yes" Gavin was desperate   
  


back in the living room 

  
Gavin looks at Nines who is smiling happily using the nutcracker. Gavin feels proud of himself even though he spent 1 month's salary on the nutcracker Nines happiness meant so much more to him. 


End file.
